


The Best Accomplishment

by MerylAM573



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: It was no secret to 315Pro that Touma was gay. But to the fans, besides the occassional spectator who could tell, practically nobody knew. He wanted to change that, for he felt safe in doing so. However, he finds himself a little tongue tied and misses a few chances. Will he be able to get it out, and finally get this weight off of his shoulders?"I want to finally tell you guys the truth about something I hold really close to heart..."





	The Best Accomplishment

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day? dang alright. this is a bit of an old one but. thats okay. im still super proud of it.

Everybody had their secrets. Some more personal than others. But there came a time where secrets were safe to be shared. Safe to no longer be secrets. Touma knew this full well, and decided it was finally time to let his fans know about the precious thing that he couldn't speak of before. About his own sexuality. In 961Pro, Jupiter was all about being the dream boyfriend of many girls. But now in 315Pro, they were themselves. No fake personality to fit the industry. Just them and who they are, truly.

Today was the day Jupiter would perform in a concert, for the first time in quite a while. The three were getting ready in the dressing room, prepared to give it their best. Touma felt a little nervous, seeing as his secret could ruin his career. But he was ready for it. They deserved to know.

"Touma, you ready for the concert?" Shouta looked back at his unit mate and smiled. Shouta and Hokuto already knew.  
"Yeah! Let's give it everything we've got!" Touma pumped his fist in the air. Hokuto simply chuckled to himself.  
"Alright boys, it's time! Let's get going!" A staff member called, pointing to the route to the stage. The three immediately made their way. The excitement they were all feeling was unbearable!

The songs flew by in a blur. The first MC section came up quick. Shouta was taking his turn in being the MC for this first half.  
"Hey guys! Look at all these people!" He laughed aloud, waving to the crowd.  
"My my, all these angels here always blow me away~" Hokuto blew a kiss to the crowd.  
"You wanna say anything, Touma? Earth to Touma!" Shouta waved his hand in front of Jupiter's leader. He seemed to have zoned out. He popped back into his senses swiftly.  
"There really are a lot of you here! Can you hear us well? We won't let you guys down!" He did his signature pose and smiled brightly. Everyone cheered.

Maybe it would be best to wait until the end. Neither of Touma's unit mates knew what he wanted to share just yet. They knew about it, but he hadn't gone over what he plans to do at the end of the last MC. During the costume change in the middle, he finally brought it up.  
"I've... been thinking." He said, tieing his boots.  
"About what?" Hokuto asked, confused.  
"I think I'm gonna tell our fans. That I..." He simply trailed off, already feeling tense.  
"That you like guys? It shouldn't be a big deal!" Shouta smiled. He thought about the consequences if Touma did come out to the fans, but also thought it'd be best he just went for it, rather than bottling it up.  
"As you normally say, piece of cake, right?" Hokuto winked at Touma, referencing his signature catchphrase.  
"Yeah, you're right! ...I'm gonna do it!"

And do it he did. Hokuto was handling the final MC, but he made sure to give Touma his turn. This had been the first time the other members of Jupiter would be handling these sections instead of their leader, but they still gave him some spotlight too.  
"So, Touma... you said you wanted to tell us all something?" Hokuto looked at him and gave a warm smile.  
"Right, I do. This... isn't your run of the mill thank you message. I mean, it is but... it also kinda isn't." The crowd all went silent. He was stalling for time, something he does when nervous.

He did that for a while, until Shouta grew impatient.  
"Come on, Touma! Spit it out!" He groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm getting to it! ...I just feel kinda nervous. It's not that big a deal, but I know some of you will hate me for it. You're free to hate me, but I want you to leave Shouta and Hokuto out of it. They don't deserve it." Touma sighed, finally getting to the point.  
"I want to finally tell you guys the truth about something I hold really close to heart. Again, it really shouldn't be that big a deal, but..." He trailed off, tensing up. Suddenly, he felt Hokuto grab onto and squeeze his hand.  
"You've got this, hun." He said softly, hoping to reassure his unit mate. Touma took a deep breath, holding tight.

"...I'm gay. I like guys, that's all there is to it. I'm okay with being hated for it, but please, leave my unit out of it. Leave 315Pro out of it." The silence beyond was deafening. Then a small group began to cheer, then another, then another, until almost everyone was cheering. The fans were all proud of how someone like Touma could finally be truthful about his feelings. They were all happy for him.  
"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Hokuto's warm voice felt so comforting right now, Shouta's belting laugh was the same.  
"Yeah! You did it!" The 14 year old jumped up and down, laughing all the while.  
"God... you guys really are the best!" Tears welled up in Touma's eyes, but he chuckled with the biggest dorky grin on his face.

He finally did it. It wasn't so secret anymore, and that made him so happy. It was like a weight had lifted off of his shoulders. He was proud of himself, and so was everyone else. Even with the consequence of losing a couple fans, Touma could tell that it'd all be okay in the end. As long as he has those who love and care for him no matter what.

This truly was one of his best accomplishments.

**Author's Note:**

> local gay idol comes out and is overwhelmed by support from fans and fellow idols alike.
> 
> i love touma so much he is. a good boy. im not too great at writing the boys from jupiter but i think thats okay, so i hope yall enjoyed this fic.


End file.
